ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Chu
Team Chu (also known as ''Team Smash Fight & Co and/or Skylar Project) is a "worldwide, virtual" development, production, animation and comic publishing company, consisting out of renowed and new game developers, artists, writers and designers in Asia, Europe, Africa, South America, Australia and Canada, responsible for'' Smash Fight 5'' and over 10 unannounced and/or unnamed projects. They hired employees from many developers like BioWare Montréal, Riot Games, Team Ninja, Nintendo EAD and SRD, Namco Bandai Games, Sega, SCE Worldwide Studios, Behaviour Interactive, etc etc. History The group was established in 2010, and was publicly known as Team Skylar until 2013, when Sam Garcia and Team Skylar announced the development on Smash Fight 6. After that, Team Skylar changed the public name to Team Chu for unknown reasons and Team Skylar name was used after few years, in 2014. After signing a deal with Deep Silver, Team Chu, through newly-established Team Smash Fight & Co, is developing a game in Smash Fight series, Smash Fight 5. Team Chu, through Team Skylar, acquired Frantic Mayhem Royale IP and franchise from Geoshea Games in September 2014, despite the fact that Geoshea Games is still developing an upcoming video game for 2015. They also announced expanding business to animation and comic book publishing. They planned to publish Skylar comics in near future, to be co-produced, co-written and co-presented with Guillermo del Toro. Coming soon! Games Tech demos *''ALTRNTIVE, a "32-bitish" platform tech demo which features time machine elements (like cloning), gravity switching, "portals similiar to those from Portal" and many other experiments. Shown at E3 2011. *''FIGHTR, a fighting tech demo similiar to Tekken, Street Fighter, Final Fight, Super Smash Bros and Smash Fight, with enhanced graphics, smooth physics and many experiments, shown at E3 2012. This then became part of Smash Fight 5. *SUPROCTO, a open world action tech demo specializing on "2-player, 3-player and even 4-player" action, where you use various items to fight the "zombie robot octopus of hell", shown at E3 2013. This then became the untitled 5th installement in Frantic Mayhem Royale series, which was teased a year later. *MNDCNTRL, a tech demo which specialized on "alternative physics", gesture recognition, special effects and other experiments, like the ones used in previous tech demoes. Shown at E3 2014. When it premiered, it was said that this was already part of upcoming Skylar game. Comics *''Skylar comics (TBA) Divisions Team Smash Fight & Co More coming soon! Smash Fight 5 Team Skylar (formerly Skylar Project) Main article: Team Skylar The largest division of Team Chu. Skylar Skylar is an upcoming psychological thriller-action/science fiction game, for the Xbox One console, developed by Team Skylar, a development group within Team Chu, and published by Microsoft Studios. The game follows Skylar Henjin, a bullied control freak who, one day, acquires supernatural and enchanced abilities and becomes the anti-hero, while the CIA hunts her down. The game is published by Microsoft Studios for Xbox One and is running Skylar Engine. Coming soon! Project D2N The game is a collabration between Team Skylar, "Team Chu Osaka and Nagoya studios", Kojima Productions (both Japan and Los Angeles studios) and Guillermo del Toro. More coming soon! Other studios *It was rumored that some games will be developed by a new unannounced development groups at Osaka and Nagoya. *It was also rumored that Team Chu established a studio focusing primarly on RPG games. *The company also includes departments for production administration, customer service, media relations, content licensing, quality assurance, legal services and localizations. **The company used to also have "promotions & advertising", "clients & profits", "global business strategy", logistics and "P7 technology & management" departments. Later, the said departments and 50% of content licensing departments were then given to True Gameworks in April 2015. Notable staff members More coming soon! Jokes and references Coming soon! Clients/publishers *Sony Computer Entertainment *Deep Silver *Microsoft Studios Category:Companies Category:Non-Geo's World pages Category:Developers